


Walking Cliché

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week: Summer Edition 2017 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Jason might not be the best at flirting, but he's certainly sincere and Tim does find it a little bit adorable.





	Walking Cliché

Sweat dripped down his face-soaking his shirt and landing on his raised arms. He kept up a steady rhythm, until his muscles burned too fiercely for him to continue his assault on the poor punching bag. Before he could even drop his hands, someone grabbed him around the waist and lifted him easily off the mat. On instinct, he used the momentum of him being lifted to twist feet first over their shoulder causing them to fall down. While Tim rolled to his feet unharmed, the other person groaned from their new spot on the floor.

“Damn, sweetheart. I was just trying to be a little romantic. No need for that.”

“What were you thinking?” All Tim got in response was a shrug, so he rolled his eyes as he dropped down next to Jason. “Did any of your stitches tear?”

“One or two, but it doesn’t matter. Your love is like a drug, so I feel fine.”

“Does that mean I can fix you up without numbing the area.”

Suddenly, Jason sat up and wrapped his arms around Tim’s much smaller body. “I’m trying to woo you, Timmy. You’re making it very difficult on me. I think you should at least give me a chance.”

“Jason, we’re already dating. I’ve been successfully wooed at this point. You’re just being ridiculous.”

“Dating doesn’t mean you’ve been wooed. It means you’ve given me the chance and freedom to woo you.”

“And you think cliché lines is the way to go?”

“I’m just getting started.” Despite the fact Tim could normally read Jason like a book, he couldn’t tell how serious Jason was or what he was thinking. “Prepare to be properly wooed.”

“Can I fix your stitches first?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I do prefer you with your blood in your body and not dripping all over the place.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Timbo!” Large arms wrapped around Tim from behind, but this time he didn’t instinctively break their hold on him. “How’s your day been so far?”

“Fine. A little stressful and long, but that’s nothing new. Is that all you wanted?”

“Almost. Since I haven’t told you how stunningly beautiful you are today, I thought I’d do it while I still could. I know how busy you’ll be tonight.”

Despite how sweet his words were, Tim was fighting back the urge to reprimand him for doing it in front of the Titans. Instead, Tim turned in his arms and brought his hands up to rest on Jason’s bulging biceps. The earnest look in his eyes had a smile on Tim’s face, before he even realized it was happening. Jason’s eyes lit up in joy and he leaned down to kiss the top of Tim’s head-probably knowing he was already pressing his luck. In response, Tim gave his arms a little squeeze and smiled a touch wider than he was before.

“Is this part of your plan to woo me?”

“Only if it’s working. Do I need to cross it off the list?”

“No, but try to do it when I’m not in the middle of a meeting next time.”

Jason raised an eyebrow and tightened his hold on Tim’s waist. “You’re always in meetings. That’s like asking me to get a picture of a unicorn. It’s almost impossible.”

“Keyword is almost. Now, I need to get back to my meeting. Go bug someone else.”

“There’s no one else I want to bug more than you.”

“Please, tell me that wasn’t meant to sound romantic.”

“It’s a work in progress.”

* * *

 

He was half asleep on the sofa, when someone lifted him into the air high enough to slide between him and the cushion. Like a pissed off cat, Tim slit his eyes open just enough to glare at the offending person for waking him up. Sleep had been hard to come by for the last month and a half and Jason being gone didn’t make things any easier. Maybe if he’d been able to talk to him things would have been a little better, but the Outlaws had to maintain radio silence throughout the entire mission. A mission Tim had no idea how long it would go for, which left him constantly worrying with no idea when the worrying might end.

The others attempted to fill the hole Jason left behind, but cuddling up next to Dick and getting jokingly hit on by Stephanie wasn’t the same. Dick couldn’t surround Tim like a human comforter the way Jason did and Stephanie didn’t have the same tone Jason did when he dropped ridiculously cliché lines. Not to mention, how hard it was to sleep without Jason’s body taking up ninety percent of the mattress. There was no comforting warmth or steady heartbeat or occasional snore to help lull Tim to sleep at night. Instead, he crawled into bed at ungodly hours and spent most of the little time for sleep he had tossing and turning.

Things had been hard without Jason and getting woken up when he was on the precipice of sleep was the last thing he wanted. While he could try going back to sleep, he knew it wouldn’t be easy now his mind had drifted to Jason. With an aggravated sigh, he forced his eyes the rest of the way open so he could clearly see the person that woke him up. The indistinct blob morphed into an exhausted looking Jason, who gave Tim a little wink to go with his soft smile.

Unthinkingly, Tim scrambled to throw his arms around Jason’s neck and pressed his forehead against Jason’s. His knees bracketed Jason’s waist and provided the boost he needed to be at an even height with Jason. Tim squeezed Jason as hard as he could without choking him, then eased up to avoid leaving bruises.

“Good to see you, too. Dickie told me you’ve been miserable.”

“A little, but you’re back.”

“Yeah. No more out of town missions for a while. I’m all yours.”

“You’ll spoil me.”

“A hell of a lot.”

The laughter bubbling out of Tim was swallowed by Jason’s lips lazily capturing his own in a slow, relaxing kiss. He brought his hands up to run teasingly over the prickly undercut Tim hadn’t expected to end up so fond of. It was much longer than it’d been before he left, but it still felt pleasant under Tim’s roaming hands. When his hands began to tingle, he buried them in the thick strands on the top of Jason’s head and gave a light tug as he pulled his lips away.

“You need a haircut.”

Jason hummed in acknowledgement, then stole a quick kiss from Tim’s lax lips. “Cass can do it later. I missed you, Timmers.”

“Missed you, too.”

They traded several more lazy kisses, then Jason broke away to rearrange their position on the couch to something more comfortable. The two of them ended up lying across the length of the couch with Jason pinning Tim to the back cushions. After they were both resting comfortably on their sides, Jason placed Tim’s leg over his hip and left his hand resting on it. Tim hooked his leg around Jason’s waist, so he could urge him closer than he already was.

“I’ll crush you.”

“It’s fine.” When Jason didn’t look convinced, Tim closed the distance between their lips for a drawn-out kiss.

“I’m never going to get tired of that.”

“Kissing?”

“I love the fireworks. So addicting.”

“Hopeless romantic.”

Jason mimicked the sound of fireworks going off and laughed when Tim rolled his eyes at him. “You know you love it.”

“Can’t say I mind the fireworks… or you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
